Doesn't Matter
by Withering Princess
Summary: (AU, SasuSaku) When good times turn to bad, it's only your precious person you can turn to. To them, it doesn't matter... Doesn't matter at all. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto… sniff But I own the plot! Yeehee!

Doesn't Matter By Withering Princess

Tin cans littered the shabby wooden floor of a rugged apartment as drops of rain fell from the tattered ceiling, ending inside those containers. The apartment was a simple, rather scruffy place of dwelling composed by two rooms, separated by a battered door, which seems like it would collapse anytime. A single bed lay across the door, next to a small piece of furniture that you could barely call a table. Various posters covered the wall not as an attempt to spruce up the bare room but rather an effort to hide the numerous cracks on the cement wall.

In a certain corner of the lonely dwelling, a couple sat on the cold floor, a raven-haired lad with a handsome face and a pink-haired lass enveloped in his embrace. Neither of them spoke a word, both contented on the silence of the room, occasionally broken by the sound of rain spattering on the roof. The young man, who looked no older than 19 wore an emotionless mask as an attempt to conceal the flurry of emotion inside him, but his dark orbs reflect the worry he hides inside. He has been through many difficult situations before, but this one's different. Any wrong move he makes not only affects him, but the pink-haired woman as well.

He is Uchiha Sasuke, and he mustn't show any emotion or even a little bit of concern for anyone. But a certain someone melted this apathetic façade of his. How it happened, he did not know. All he knew was, this certain person was able to bring out the side of him who has long been hiding inside. That certain person showed him what it is like to love and be loved. She was like the light in his darkness, his savior. She saved him from the dark abyss he was slowly falling into. He wanted to make her happy; much as she makes him every time they're together. He wanted to give her much, but he cannot. She has everything; from riches to friends. And him? He absolutely has nothing. He was a mere worker in her family.

The Uchiha raised his head and stared at the ceiling. He remembered the day he first met her. She was there, walking in her parents' building with a warm smile on her face. He found it absurd that she was smiling for no absolute reason. She greeted him, but he simply brushed it off. He has no time for this social stuff.

But what fate has in store for you cannot be altered. They saw each other repeatedly in the building. At first, he was forced to talk to her since she was his boss' daughter. He thought she was annoying, but he was proved wrong. She was a person of good heart. They talked more, became close and spent time with each other. They were happy.

Having someone like her in his lonely life was something new for him. Now, he has someone to care for him, not like before. He has someone to love him… someone that accepts his personal flaws and loves him the way it is.

Of course, Uchiha Sasuke was also human. Yes, there is a human behind that poker face of his. And because he is, he loved. It was unintentional, yet he still loved. He learned to love that pink-haired angel of his.

And so they were together. He felt so lucky that she was his. He could not wish for anything more than her.

But all relationships have glitches hidden somewhere in the middle. Just when you think nothing could go wrong, here it comes, wrecking the whole scene like an uninvited monster. Their relationship has reached their point, but this was nothing between the two of them. It's something between her parents and the two of them.

Sasuke let out a sigh and held Sakura closer to him. Sakura nuzzled closer to his chest and opened her mouth as to speak, but Sasuke slightly touched her lips to stop her from doing so. Sakura understood and simply buried her head into his warm embrace.

You see, the problem was when Sakura found out that she was… pregnant. They were happy about the news, but not Sakura's parents. They couldn't allow their one and only daughter to be married to someone like Sasuke. They want someone who belongs in their society and not some middle-class worker like him. And so they tried to bargain. They offered Sasuke a large sum of money to end his relationship with their daughter. He did not take it. No sum of money could make him stop loving her. They also tried to make Sakura abort her pregnancy, but to no avail. She would not allow such act to an innocent life. Out of anger, her parents' terminated Sasuke from work and disowned Sakura, quoting they never had a child like her.

Thus, they became like this, sheltering themselves from the harsh weather with this shabby piece of dwelling. Sasuke tried his best to find himself a suitable job, but work is hard to find these days. In the end, he was forced to work as a deliveryman on a small food chain. It is better than having no work. At least with this, he could feed his pregnant wife. He wanted to give Sakura more but every time he starts promising her things once he gets his pay, she simply smiles and assures him that she's okay, that she doesn't need those things.

Sasuke knew that Sakura came from a rich family and she was used to being treated like royalty, but in these three months of living with her, he never heard her complain. She was always there, smiling at him and telling him that it's okay, that everything would be alright.

Sasuke could hear Sakura's muffled voice from below and leaned closer to listen to her. She was singing that song again. He heard her sing this before but never learned its title. One time she was combing her hair before going to sleep, she sang this. He found the song comforting, since it fits their situation.

Everything's gonna be alright 

_Rockabye,_ _rockabye…_

_Everything's gonna be alright_

_Rockabye, rockabye, rockabye…_

Sasuke slowly glanced at the woman enveloped in his arms the moment she stopped singing. There she was, looking at him with those pools of green. She smiled that warm smile of hers that seemed to give him warmth in this cold, rainy night. He slowly opened his mouth to speak.

"Are you sure you want to stay with me?"

She did not answer. She just looked at him and smiled even more, then she laid her head on his chest; listening to his heartbeat He understood this action of hers.

"I don't have much to offer you."

Sakura lifted her head from his chest and looked at him intently. Then she raised her hand and touched his face.

"I doesn't matter." She said. "It doesn't really matter."

_Thank you…_

END

**A/n:** I just have to write that. Lolz.

I had that idea and it was bugging me so I wrote it down. I hope you liked it. By the way, the songs' called **Lullaby**… I forgot the name of the artist. Sorry!


End file.
